


Standing Alone

by JustShai



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustShai/pseuds/JustShai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Duncan isn't there to "rescue" the Origins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: So, my writing chops need some work, so I'm doing flash fiction. Here I'm exploring what happened to all the PC origins that the player DIDN'T choose. Through the story you come to see that they DO exist, whether Duncan recruits them or not. So, here we go.

Author Note: So, my writing chops need some work, so I'm doing flash fiction. Here I'm exploring what happened to all the PC origins that the player DIDN'T choose. Through the story you come to see that they DO exist, whether Duncan recruits them or not. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: All characters and locations within this work are property of BioWare. They are used with no intention of profit or gain under Creative Commons.

 **Return Resolution**

Shai PeriHawk

Sereda wondered if it was against the rules to die in the Deep Roads with decent shoes on. While there were no shortage of corpses, she had yet to find something that would actually protect her feet.

And so she approached the Legion of the Dead barefoot and covered in blood. Their ranks opened up before her, either because of her former rank the mad look in her eyes, she really wasn't too picky.

Their leader crossed his arms over his barrel chest and awaited her arrival.

Sereda did not kneel, or bow. She cleaned her blade with a mostly clean rag and sheathed it in the battered, borrowed scabbard on her back. She matched his posture.

"I wish to fight with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You wish to join the Legion, your highness?" So he did know who she was.

She shook her head, eyes downcast for only a moment. "I cannot, Legionnaire Kardol . Should the opportunity arrise to unseat my traitorous, murdering brother, I must take it. But I cannot survive down here alone, and I must survive, if only to put a knife in his conniving heart."

At that, the leader looked almost amused.

But he accepted her offer. He even found her a pair of boots.


	2. Return Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So, my writing chops need some work, so I'm doing flash fiction. Here I'm exploring what happened to all the PC origins that the player DIDN'T choose. Through the story you come to see that they DO exist, whether Duncan recruits them or not. So, here we go. This is actually a series of companion pieces to the crack-fic/RP/blatant-wish-fulfillment-self-insertion my friend and I are doing, just in case you were wondering. :D

Author Note: So, my writing chops need some work, so I'm doing flash fiction. Here I'm exploring what happened to all the PC origins that the player DIDN'T choose. Through the story you come to see that they DO exist, whether Duncan recruits them or not. So, here we go. This is actually a series of companion pieces to the crack-fic/RP/blatant-wish-fulfillment-self-insertion my friend and I are doing, just in case you were wondering. :D

Disclaimer: All characters and locations within this work are property of BioWare. They are used with no intention of profit or gain under Creative Commons.

 **Where the Halla Leads**

 _"You must go to Zathrian, child. He's the oldest of our kind and the only one who may know how to help you. His clan is South, in the Brecilian Forest. And hurry, Theron, you haven't much time."_

His mentor's voice echoed through Theron Mahariel's mind as he draped over the back of the halla kind enough to give him transport. Whatever was wrong with him, it made the beasts nervous, but this one had stepped forward when he asked.

Theron stroked the halla's neck and murmured his thanks again. Hopefully the beast was still going in the right direction, because he was having trouble seeing straight.

Clearly somebody was looking out for him, because when he did fall to the ground, it was at the feet of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.


	3. Into the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the Deep

Into the Deep

He was getting weaker, he could feel it. He was pretty sure Jarvia put them one to a cell on purpose, so they could see each other waste away. He didn't even know the name of the dwarf across from him. He'd stopped eating the third day.

Faren Brosca really wasn't the type to just lay down and die. Leske wasn't much better off than the nameless one, but that wouldn't stop Faren from dragging him along.

He conserved energy all day, laying in the corner of his cell and dozing as much as the periodic beatings allowed. He ate only a small portion of his bread, hiding the rest of it in his clothing.

The second the footsteps of the shift-change guards stopped echoing against the stone, he pulled himself to his feet. It was painful, and slow, but he managed to pick the lock to his cell and limped over to Leske's.

"Faren? You crazy duster, where do you think you're going?" Leske asked quietly.

Faren snorted. "The Deep Roads, my friend. If we can't find our way to the surface from there, the Army of the Dead will take us. It's better than rotting here."

"Are you _insane_? The Army of the Dead fight Darkspawn. They _eat people_." Leske shook his head in denial. "I'd rather die here, uneaten."

Faren shook the bars. "Leske, I will _carry_ your unconcious body out over my shoulder-"

"No!" For the first time, there was strenght in Leske's voice. "No, Faren, listening to you got us here, I am _not_ following you another step." He crossed his arms and sat facing the back of his cell.

So Faren Brosca left his oldest friend, and escaped to the Deep Raods.


End file.
